Olhos Azuis - DRAMIONE
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Aquele dia de Natal seria perfeito. Hermione o havia planejado perfeitamente. Ela devia saber que planos as vezes falham.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Aquele inverno tinha tudo para ser o inverno mais lindo de todos. Hermione sabia disso. A barriga grande, grande até demais para um único bebê, que a impossibilitava de colocar seu mais lindo vestido vermelho, não a incomodava. Não se sentia triste por ter de escolher o vestido verde esmeralda no lugar do vermelho sangue. Não tinha como estar triste estando grávida.

Arrumava os cabelos cacheados em uma trança meio solta quando sentiu. Um chute forte, muito mais do que todos aqueles que havia sentido durante os nove meses com sua criança no colo. Pôs a mão em seu ventre, sentindo o já familiar apertar. Doía, mas era uma dor tão deliciosa que não havia como deixar de rir. Ele estava vindo! Seu pequeno Brendon estava vindo, finalmente. Em uma noite de natal.

Gritou pelo marido, que correu ao seu encontro, os cabelos ruivos despenteados e a blusa desabotoada até a metade do peito suja de gordura e suor. Ronald odiava cozinhar, mas ele tinha de fazê-lo naquela noite, pois era natal e Hermione estava prestes a ter seu terceiro filho. Um sorriso meio torto abriu-se nos lábios de Ron, mas a esposa fez questão de ignorá-lo por completo. Sua alegria não seria abalada nem mesmo pela infelicidade do marido em ter aquele filho. Não no natal.

Ronald não iria. Ele disse ter de preparar a ceia, pois Molly precisava dele. O que era uma mentira, pois Molly tinha a ajuda de mais quatro filhos para preparar tudo. Hermione franziu o cenho, mas não reclamou. _"Não se importe. Não hoje. Pense em Brendon."_ O pai saiu do quarto com murmúrios e gritou pela filha mais velha. Em instantes Rose apareceu com seu usual vestido de bolinhas natalino e os cabelos ruivos presos para trás em um coque. Os 15 anos fizeram bem para a garota. Linda como um pôr-do-sol, como o namorado dizia. Seus olhos castanhos amendoados brilharam ao ver a mãe_. "Vamos."_ Ela sussurrou ternamente segurando a mão de Hermione com um sorriso.

Rapidamente estavam em um hospital. Não o trouxa que costumavam frequentar. St. Mungus. Hermione arfou. O que faziam ali? Seus olhos buscaram por Rose, mas ela ocupava-se falando com uma enfermeira de vestes azul celeste. A mesma lançou um sorriso para a futura mãe, arrastando a cadeira de rodas flutuante por um corredor extenso e muito bem iluminado. Crianças corriam para todos os lados, e choros ocasionais eram abafados por detrás de portas.

Ela não entendeu como, mas estava em uma maca, usando apenas uma camisola, quando o médico chegou. Era indolor, ela sabia. Aquele não era seu primeiro filho. O que a fez soltar uma exclamação foi o andar firme e os ombros tensionados do médico que vinha ao seu encontro. Uma prece passou pela cabeça da mulher, que não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Milhares de "nãos" martelavam seu cérebro. Seria possível que em uma noite boa como aquela ele estaria ali? O sorriso de escárnio comprovou suas suspeitas.

- Granger. – ele disse, mas ela não tinha como responder. Estava hipnotizada por tão belos olhos azuis, como sempre acontecia – Scorpius me contou que viria até aqui. Sabe como é, ele e Rose, não? Talvez tenham mais sorte do que alguns amantes desafortunados.

Hermione recusou-se a responder tais insinuações. Apenas fechou os olhos e contou até dez, sentindo o Doutor, o chamaria assim, pois usar seu nome pioraria as coisas imensamente, tocou suas pernas, e ela tentou se convencer de que os dedos dele demoraram o tempo exato, e não um pouco mais do que deviam, ao tocá-la com delicadeza. E ao retirar a varinha do jaleco branco.

No próximo minuto, ali estavam os dois. O Doutor, e seu mais novo filho. Mas o Doutor carregava outra criança. Eram duas. Dois bebês. Hermione quase desmaiou quando o viu carregar duas crianças com uma perfeição nada compatível com seu andar duro e rígido. Dois? Mas todos os estudos, todos os exames...

- Parabéns, senhorita Granger. – a voz do Doutor chegou aos seus ouvidos enquanto o mesmo colocava duas crianças em seu colo – São gêmeos.

A primeira coisa na qual Hermione reparou foi nos lindos cabelos castanhos de Brendon... Nenhum dos seus filhos tinha cabelos castanhos. Os dois primeiros eram ruivos como o pai. A garotinha era loira. Um loiro platinado que fez o sangue de Hermione gelar. Ia escurecer. Claro. Escureceria rapidamente e viraria a cor de mel que seus cabelos tinham ou o ruivo alaranjado dos cabelos de Gina. Certamente a platina daqueles fios não duraria muito.

A mãe passou os dedos levemente pela cabeça das crianças, sorrindo mesmo com as lágrimas nos olhos. Levantou o olhar, esquecendo-se por um momento de quem aquele homem a sua frente era. Pensando nele como o homem que havia ajudado-a a dar a luz aos seus quatro filhos. Ronald nunca estivera com ela. Mas ele... Ah, o Doutor sempre esteve lá. Ia dizer um sincero "obrigada", mas foi interrompida por um gemer das crianças em seus braços.

A pequenina se contorcia. Qual seria o nome dela? E, como em um gesto programado, eles abriram os olhos. Hermione gritou, mesmo sabendo que ninguém além do Doutor conseguiria ouvi-la. Ela estava novamente hipnotizada. Hipnotizada por tão belos, e pequenos, olhos azuis. Não era o presente de natal que ela queria.


	2. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO UM

Os olhos de Hermione levantaram-se para ver os de Draco, que tinha o cenho franzido e os olhos cinzentos fixos nas crianças que estavam tão perfeitamente acomodadas nos braços da morena. Retirou a máscara que utilizava, revelando a boca fina e a barba por fazer que mau aparecia por ser de cor tão clara.

- Granger, o que é isso? – a pergunta foi tão fria, mas tão trêmula, que fez a mulher chorar. Chorar de agonia e medo. A felicidade que estava sentindo fora esmagada ao ver os olhos azuis.

- Como me pergunta o que é isso, Malfoy? São crianças. Minhas crianças. – mas ela não tinha tanta certeza disso.

- Não só suas, se me permite a correção, Granger.

Ele não pediu permissão, apenas tomou o menino nos braços e o acolheu em meio aos músculos firmes. Hermione viu tudo calada. Viu seu filho, seu pequeno Brendon, segurar com firmeza um único dedo de Draco, que sorriu de canto ao ver o movimento involuntário do bebê. Ele sabia. Ela sabia que ele sabia. Isso apenas piorava as coisas. Ela esperava nunca ter de contar.

- O babaca pai não sabe, não é mesmo? – ele perguntou entretido com a criança em seus braços. Ele também não sabia, mas tinha de ter certeza. Ao menos olhava para a mãe, mas era um gesto pensado. Caso olhasse para Hermione, ela desabaria em lágrimas novamente. Conhecia Hermione. Conhecia-a muito bem para ter certeza de suas palavras não ditas.

- Eu achei... Achei que talvez eles pudessem ser parecidos comigo. – ela sussurrou, e ele riu ironicamente, comprovando tudo o que já havia passado em sua cabeça.

- Francamente, Granger, não pensou mesmo que eles seriam idênticos a você, pensou? – ela não respondeu, e ele soube que era exatamente aquilo que ela havia pensado. – Por Merlin, Hermione, e o que você vai fazer agora? "Surpresa, babaca-ruivo-pai, temos gêmeos, e eles tem olhos cinzentos!" É isso que pretende fazer? Ele é idiota, mas não tanto.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy. Talvez esses olhos escureçam... Não?

Draco olhou para a garota de forma tão penetrante que ela se calou. Prova de que estava desesperada. Muito mais do que o normal. Os olhos não iam escurecer. Bastava observar a imensidão azul que eram os olhos do homem parado a sua frente, ou do filho deste, para saber que eles não iriam, de forma alguma, ficar mais escuros. Ao menos um verde água. Um verde água poderia disfarçar bastante. Ela não teria tanta sorte.

Ele não diria, mas a felicidade de ter outro filho nos braços era imensa. Só não a demonstrava pois já achava demais estar brincando com o pequeno... Qual era o nome dele?

- O nome, qual é? – Hermione franziu o cenho, sem entender a pergunta. Ela estava ocupada acariciando o rosto da menina em seu colo. Draco revirou os olhos. – A criança, Granger. Qual é o nome dela?

- Brendon. O nome dele é Brendon. – respondeu secamente, mas lançando um olhar terno ao filho que era embalado nos braços do pai. Aquilo a causava náuseas. Draco Malfoy, pai de dois de seus filhos. Não, aquilo não acabaria bem.

- E da menina?

- Ela não tem nome. Ao menos sabia que teria gêmeos.

Draco assentiu solenemente. Seria muito abuso pedir para escolher um nome? Afinal, ele era o pai. Tinha direitos. Mas provavelmente não agiria como um pai. O babaca ruivo tomaria posse de seus filhos, não os mimaria, não os faria feliz, os deixaria de canto. Embora Scorpius tivesse contado sobre a infelicidade de Ronald com o novo filho. Com a notícia de que seriam gêmeos... Ah, ele enlouqueceria. E aquilo agradava o Malfoy.

- Luce. – ele disse após espantar os devaneios da ira de Ronald. Hermione voltou a franzir o cenho. Ela mesma estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. O que diria a Ron? E a Hugo? Rose entenderia. Gina e talvez Harry também. Luna ficaria feliz com a notícia. Ela sabia disso. Mas Ron e Hugo? Um era o espelho do outro. Ambos ficariam furiosos. – O nome dela, Luce.

Hermione apenas assentiu. Ela não tinha forças para negar.


	3. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DOIS

- É isso mesmo, Luce. Só nós dois em um quarto de hospital. Sua mãe foi resolver algumas coisas, e seu irmão foi com ela. Não chore... Ai meu Merlin, não chore!

Draco tentava embalar a menina nos braços, mas, por alguma razão, ela recusava-se a ficar parada. Queria ver tudo, tocar tudo, mesmo ainda meio inchada e pequena como a palma de sua mão. Ele esperava que não fosse como a mãe. Não. Duas Granger dariam a ele trabalho demais. Mas era exatamente isso que parecia estar acontecendo. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios enquanto ele sucumbia aos desejos da pequena garota e a deixava chupar seu dedo com voracidade.

Ele realmente não esperava por aquilo. Era uma surpresa grande demais que ele lutara para esconder. Draco Malfoy, pai dos filhos de Hermione Granger. Nunca achou que essa frase fosse ser possível fora de sua mente. Pois ele, mas é claro, já havia pensado nisso. Pensado em como Hermione era mais bonita, equilibrada e carinhosa que Astoria. Pensado em como os corpos reagiam um ao outro, e em como ninguém mais conseguia fazê-lo sentir-se leve. Ninguém além do filho, é claro.

Scorpius. O que ele diria? Provavelmente o garoto ia entender. Não era como ele e, graças a Merlin, nem como Astoria ou Lucius. Draco sempre agradecia mentalmente por, quando a mulher o mandava deixar o filho com os avós, entregava-o exclusivamente para Narcisa e pedia para que ela ficasse com ele. A mãe era alguém que, ele nunca soube a razão, era melhor que todos os Malfoys juntos. Era uma pena que não tivesse a puxado. Espantou os pensamentos rapidamente. Estava ficando melancólico demais.

- Luce, você ficará linda, sabia disso? – ele a perguntou com um sorriso de canto. Tinha certeza de que a garota seria tão bela quanto Hermione, mas com seus cabelos e olhos – Não me dê trabalho, mocinha.

_"Cúmulo do ridículo"_ ele pensava com seu lado maldoso de ser. _"Você, cuidando aqui dessa criança. Vá embora, seu idiota. Deixe-a aí e a Granger que se vire para cuidar deles. O ruivo irá pensar que foi um simples equívoco, coisas de genética. Ninguém realmente precisa saber disso. Nem mesmo as próprias crianças!" _Draco realmente pensou nisso. Em se levantar e deixar a pequena Luce sobre a cama, indo embora sem deixar rastros. Não que fosse fácil. Teria de conviver com aquelas crianças pelo tempo que seu filho estivesse com a pequena Granger, mas só até então. Era um pensamento tão maldoso, tão cruel, que ele abandonou imediatamente, balançando a cabeça para tirá-lo de dentro da mente.

Seus olhos viraram-se para o bebê em seus braços. Tocou em seu nariz arrebitado e em seus finos e frágeis fios platinados. Como era linda. Ainda uma criança que não sabia o que fazer, mas linda aos seus olhos. Era quase como se o mundo inteiro tivesse conspirado contra seus desejos e a tivesse dado de presente de natal. Era natal. Ele havia se esquecido disso. Sorriu para Luce, deixando-a continuar a chupar seu dedo indicador.

- Feliz natal, meu amor.

As palavras o surpreenderam, e ele ficou rígido ao pensar no que havia acabado de dizer. Afeiçoando-se a garota com tanta rapidez, com tanta facilidade... Ela o lembrava de Hermione. Não tanto quanto o menino lembrava. Aquele sim tinha os traços da mãe. E ao lembrar-se de Hermione uma confusão de sentimentos passava por todo o seu corpo. Dias escuros em Hogwarts, onde mãos e bocas se encontravam no meio da bagunça alheia. Quando, na guerra, ela havia gritado de medo, e ele a protegeu dizendo a um comensal que ela estava com ele. E depois, em faculdades caras e bem frequentadas, tanto trouxas quanto bruxas, onde olhares se cruzavam e lábios eram mordidos para ficarem contidos com seus próprios donos. Plataforma 9 ¾, quando os filhos anunciaram o namoro, jantares em ambas as mansões, e jantares em pequenos pubs trouxas onde ninguém os veria. Exatamente em um desses jantares, há nove meses, ele havia, pela primeira vez, a amado por completo. E ali estava o resultado do seu amor por Hermione. Ou metade dele. Cabia em uma única mão.

Ele não a amava de verdade. Ou simplesmente não assumia esse amor porque não podia a amar. Tinha uma esposa, da qual certamente não gostava, e um filho, que era a pessoa mais preciosa em seu mundo, embora não demonstrasse sempre. Mas o que sentia pela Granger, pela sangue-ruim, ultrapassava qualquer que fosse o ínfimo sentimento que nutria por Astoria. Era um amor tão difícil de ser encontrado que ele vivia procurando-o dentro dos olhos castanhos amendoados da mulher. Quantos anos ela tinha? A mesma idade que ele, certo? 38 anos. Eram bem grandinhos e ainda se metiam em confusões como aquelas. Confusões que, assim como eles, apenas aumentavam a cada ano.

A porta abriu-se com um estalo, e a primeira reação de Draco foi segurar Luce com mais firmeza e de modo mais desengonçado nos braços, como se aquela fosse uma tarefa que estivesse sendo obrigado a fazer. Hermione entrou no quarto com os cabelos presos em uma longa trança desarrumada com Brendon em um dos braços, apoiado em seu peito e cochilando levemente. Atrás dela, Vinha Rose. O tanto que a filha e a mãe eram parecidas era certamente desconcertante. Apenas os cabelos ruivos de Rose as impediam de serem irmãs.

Mas o que o fez murmurar pragas não foi a entrada solene de Rose. Foi quem vinha ainda atrás dela. Ele reconheceria em qualquer aquele topete loiro.


End file.
